Furia
by Mino S. Hunter
Summary: Los Kogane son la furia del dragón.


**Yo~ I'm back. Sin actualización de absolutamente nada, pero bueno, la vida es así.**

 **Traigo este pequeño porque, no sé, el estrés premió con este bebé y toda la cosa.**

 **Es... muy mi maldito estilo enredado, lo siento mucho. Igual espero que lo disfruten, los muchos o los pocos que lleguen a leer esto.**

 _Disclaimer_ _: Voltron: Legendary Defender no me pertenece. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, por lo que no recibo remuneración económica a cambio._

* * *

El ruido del motor fue extinguiéndose hasta que la moto se inclinó hacia un lado, manteniéndose en una sola posición gracias a que Keith la recargó contra la pared. El pelinegro se restregó las manos mojadas contra la chaqueta de cuero, después se quejó con un gruñido y se deshizo de la prenda; debajo del negro azabache, estaba su camiseta favorita de un flamante color rojo, que a la luz del poste lo hacía lucir como una niña exploradora. Se sacó el casco de la cabeza con un solo movimiento, sacudiéndose el cabello con la palma izquierda enguantada. Bostezó, dejando el casco sobre el asiento del vehículo. Caminó hasta recargarse en la húmeda pared, subiendo un pie y flexionando la rodilla con una dolorosa lentitud. Se llevó las dos manos a cada uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón desgastado que una vez fuera azul, y sacó la cajetilla de cigarros de uno mientras que del otro tiró el encendedor al suelo. Gruñó a su maldita suerte.

Tardó más en agacharse a recoger el encendedor color verde fosforescente que lo que tardaron los sujetos recién salidos del bar en ponerse a pelear. No les habría tomado mucha importancia si no fuera porque en primera, uno de ellos lanzó una patada al suelo y el agua sucia de un charco le salpicó hasta la boca, y en segunda, porque eran tres contra Shiro. Keith le rió la gracia que no tenía, Takashi podría vencerlos con las manos atadas a la espalda y de rodillas; y no es como si él se lo hubiera imaginado así, sólo que desnudo, en su habitación y rogándole para que lo tocara. Tragó saliva cuando el primer puñetazo que rompió mandibulas vino de parte de su novio, quien le lanzó una rápida mirada cuando suspiró de expectación.

—Ey, bebé, –dijo Shiro, deteniéndose, arreglándose el cabello y sonriendo–, estaré contigo en un momento.

Keith no habría notado que cojeaba de una pierna si no fuera porque Takashi tuvo que retroceder un paso para escapar de una patada y después avanzar dos pasos para devolver un gancho al estómago. Suspiró, consciente de que gracias al descuido del más alto él tendría que tomar horas extras en el supermercado para cubrir el dinero que Shiro no ganaría en las dos semanas que le tomara recuperarse. Aunque, considerando que Takashi se estaba volviendo popular en las peleas clandestinas, tanto así que ya lo apodaban "Campeón", probablemente no dudarían en meterlo a pelear aun lastimado.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy? –Gritó Keith, sobre la lluvia que arremetió con fuerza de un momento a otro.

La sangre del sujeto con la mandíbula rota se expandió en el agua, estancándose parte de ella en un charco de mugre. La niña exploradora hizo un sonido asqueado y se llevó las manos a los hombros, maldiciendo el momento en que se deshizo de la chaqueta de Shiro.

—¿Cómo crees que me fue? –Jugó Takashi, esquivando una patada tambaleante del chico con dolor de estómago. Le dio un puñetazo en toda la nariz y rió cuando el sujeto cayó al suelo desmayado–. Tenemos suficiente dinero para ir a ese motel que te gusta tanto.

La nube pasajera se alejó, el agua tranquilizando su precipitación. Keith sonrió, estornudando y a medio resfriar pero emocionado. —¿El del jacuzzi? –Preguntó, soñador.

Takashi rió, su risa rebotando en las paredes del callejón lateral del Bar "Homeless", donde él se encontraba con Keith cada sábado después de la pelea de cada semana. Su novio era un poco reacio a su profesión, pero de algún modo lo había terminado aceptando, más que nada porque tenían el sexo de sus vidas después de una buena pelea. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de cuidar de sus heridas Keith solía entrar en pánico al verlo sangrar; Shiro entendía porqué, pero que su novio tuviera tanto miedo a pesar de los años que llevaban juntos era sencillamente incomprensible... La navaja le rozó la mejilla.

Keith y Takashi contuvieron el aliento, sorprendidos. El tercer sujeto sostenía una navaja, o podía ser un simple pedazo de vidrio porque de sus manos escurría sangre; temblaba, balbuceaba incoherencias y lloraba como un niño perdido. Un gesto de la mano izquierda de Shiro detuvo toda intención de Keith por intervenir.

—T-Tú, –comenzó el sujeto, su voz quebrada–, p-perdimos mucho d-dinero por... tu culpa. –Blandió el arma entre sus manos, descubriendo que en realidad sí se trataba de un trozo de vidrio.

Keith entró en pánico, si una sola gota de esa sangre entraba en contacto con la de Shiro, ellos iban a... Un segundo intento de lastimar a Takashi, quien pudo reaccionar a tiempo pese a estar vigilando al pelinegro de reojo.

—¡Ese era nuestro dinero! –Gritó el sujeto, ahora furioso–. Si perdías iba a volverme rico, –bajó las manos, aún atrapadas en el filo del cristal.

Por un largo rato, el único sonido fueron las gotas de lluvia golpeando suavemente contra el concreto y contra los charcos de sangre y suciedad. Keith no podía creer que sus vidas estuvieran en riesgo por una estupidez como esa, y justo en ese día que llegó temprano a recoger a Takashi después del trabajo. Probablemente, si hubiera llegado un poco después, no estaría temblando de miedo como ahora; Shiro habría tenido tiempo de lavarse la sangre y todo seguiría su ritmo natural.

—¡Si tan sólo te hubieras muerto!

—¡Takashi!

En cuestión de segundos, el sujeto se abalanzó contra Shiro, quien fue lento en esquivarlo y el vidrio alcanzó a abrirle una herida a la altura del ojo. La sangre inmediatamente escapó a través de la piel rota, salpicando levemente al atacante. Keith ya estaba sobre los dos cuando las gotas de rojo comenzaron a arder en la piel del sujeto.

Takashi cayó de espaldas al suelo, Keith sobre él. El vidrio se estrelló contra el suelo cuando el sujeto se llevó las manos a la cara, gritando de dolor. Shiro se quejó, soltando una risa, disculpándose por su descuido; Keith le golpeó el pecho, enojado y asustado en partes iguales. Las pequeñas gotas de lluvia lavaron un poco la hemorragia, pero no lo suficiente como para que no escurriera a través de la mejilla del más alto. Keith llevó una mano a la zona, acariciando con ternura, con cuidado.

—Sé que puedes controlarlo perfectamente, –titubeó Shiro, cansado–, pero si a mí me quedará una cicatriz quiero que él tenga algo peor.

Keith rió, nervioso. —Eres un idiota, –murmuró, besándole los labios con calma. Agua, tierra y sangre se mezclaron en el toque de cinco segundos, mientras el pelinegro tomaba la mayor cantidad de glóbulos rojos en su palma enguantada.

El sujeto había dejado de gritar para cuando Keith estaba de pie y de espaldas a él. Takashi se carcajeó desde su posición en el suelo, y los ojos azules del atacante se asomaron entre el espacio de los dedos sobre su rostro. —¿Qué me han hecho? –Exigió saber, asustado.

Keith se tomó su tiempo en darse la vuelta, con cara de fastidio. —Qué es lo que tú te has hecho. –Corrigió, en tono hastiado. Extendió su mano derecha, la ensangrentada, y de ella parpadeó una chispa.

—No... ¡No puede ser! –Balbuceó el sujeto, mientras las risas de Shiro coreaban un "sí lo es, lo es, lo es" a gritos. Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. —Señor Kogane, por favor, perdóneme. –Pidió, histérico–. N-N-No sabía que usted y ese tipo... Yo...

Keith cerró sus manos en puños, gruñendo. Las carcajadas de Takashi empeoraron. —No..., –murmuró. El sujeto quedándose callado, completamente aterrado–. ¡No soy un Kogane!

Keith Kogane dio un paso al frente, tomó impulso e impactó su puño derecho en llamas contra la cara del sujeto. Este azotó contra el suelo, incapaz de caer en la inconsciencia debido al dolor agudo que la quemadura le dejó en el costado izquierdo. La risa de Shiro, quien ahora descansaba el torso sobre sus codos, devolvió a Keith Kogane a la realidad, aquella donde sólo era "Keith", un muchacho cualquiera que trabajaba doce horas de cada día (durante cinco) en un supermercado 24/7; y no era el heredero de un poder sobrehumano demasiado complicado cuyo único detonante era la sangre de su mejor amigo desde siempre y novio desde hace siete años, Takashi Shirogane. Sus padres, los Kogane, se habían divertido a lo grande al ligar sus poderes de fuego con Shiro, precisamente. Había escapado de este yugo enfermizo hace diez años, y desde entonces sólo perdía el control las contadas veces en que alguien lo llamaba por su maldito apellido.

La furia del dragón habitaba en los Kogane.

—Señor Kogane, –burló Shiro, dejándose caer en el suelo entre risas–, ¿sí me llevará al jacuzzi o estará enojado el resto del día?

Keith gruñó, lanzando un puñetazo al aire y evaporando lo que le quedaba de sangre en una llamarada de mediana distancia. —Lo único que haré será pasarte la moto por encima, señor Takashi, –y se volteó a mirarlo, con las manos en las caderas y una mueca de fastidio. El aludido levantó el cuello para verlo y soltar una carcajada estruendosa–, "controlo la sangre de todos" Shirogane.

Shiro volvió a reír, poniéndose de pie de un salto, y mirando a Keith desde arriba. —Controlo el agua, –murmuró, desmostrando su punto al suspender las gotas de lluvia en el aire por unos segundos–, no la sangre.

—Uy, qué interesante, –burló Keith, con una sonrisa retorcida en los labios.

Takashi le estampó la cara con la suya, y ambos se sumieron en un beso demandante y salvaje.

Contrarios a los poderes de los Kogane, los Shirogane no necesitaban un estúpido detonante para hacer lo que quisieran con el agua del planeta.

Aunque Takashi, el hijo mayor, el desertor, el "Campeón" tramposo de las peleas clandestinas, sí que necesitaba permiso para meterle mano a su novio. La marca roja de la bofetada en la piel de su mejilla comprobaba el punto, eso y un enfurruñado Keith que ya se había montado en la motocicleta.

—Te dejaré ahí parado como idiota si no mueves tu culo gordo ahora mismo.

—¡Mi culo no es gordo! –Ofendido, Shiro cruzó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Keith.

* * *

 **En mi headcanon, Keith llama a Shiro "culo gordo" pero no porque en realidad sea gordo, sino que le gusta presumir lo que se come. Ah, no, sorry.**

 **Quise hacer esto como un Avatar: The Last Airbender!AU, pero terminó en esa mutación extraña. Me gusta muchísimo cómo quedó, pese a lo feo que fue seguirle el hilo al escribir. Maldito estrés pre-graduation.**

 **Los loveo~ Gracias por leer.**


End file.
